


Minchantober 2018

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Babysitting, Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child!Felix, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: A collection of 31 drabbles to celebrate the amazing ship that is BANGINHO (MINCHAN).





	1. Minchantober 1

Chan needed someone to get him out of the house, he'd been alone in his bedroom finishing a song for the past 48 hours and hadn't really slept; he hadn't responded to any of Minho's texts in that time and the younger boy was worried. Even with his headphones in, Chan heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it; his parents were home, so it was probably someone wanting to see them. He didn't, however, hear the knock on his door or the door open. Minho's hands on his shoulder were the first thing to notify him there was someone else was in the room.

"Babe, you haven't spoken to me in two days. Have you even eaten anything," he paused, "or slept." Chan smiled at his boyfriend's concern.

"My parents basically force fed me, I haven't slept though. Didn't feel tired." Chan saved his work and turned off his computer. "What are you doing here?" Chan asked, pulling Minho into a hug.

"I missed you, I was worried, I wanted to know you were alright."

"Now that your here, how about we watch a film."

" I was thinking more along the lines of get you out of the house, even if we just walk to the end of your road and back."

"Let's do that." Chan smiled and let Minho lead him by the hand out of his room down the stairs and up the road.


	2. Minchantober 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan should be nicknamed Koals, not Kangaroo.

Minho was hungry, really hungry. His stomach was growling at weird intervals but he couldn't move; Chan had trapped him in bed with arms round his waist and legs round his thighs. Every time Minho tried to get up and away from Chan, the older boy grunted and pulled Minho closer.

"Chan, please let me go."

"No." Minho sighed at the response. "You're warm."

"And my stomach's about to digest itself." Chan just burrowed further in to Minho's chest. "I love you I really do, but please I need to eat," he paused, " I'll make you coffee." Chan perked up and loosened his arms.

"Come on then," Chan spoke softly, causing Minho to chuckle.


	3. Minchantober 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's birthday

Chan wanted to spend as much time as he could with Minho on his birthday, unfortunately he had a 3Racha performance in the evening that would take the whole day to prepare. 3Racha had a strict 'no boyfriends' policy when it came to work and birthdays were no exception. Chan was pouty all day; Jisung and Changbin grew increasingly annoyed at the birthday boy.

"Lighten up captain, it's your birthday," said Jisung.

"Yeah come on, the more you enjoy this the sooner it will feel that you see him," Changbin added. 

"I know, I know. Sorry boy's, let's get on with it." Chan sighed and got on with the rest of the day, forcing himself to smile.

When the performance came around, Minho was stood right at the front pressed up against the barrier, spurring Chan on. He cheered and shouted and Chan couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful boy he was so in love with.

After they performed the last song of the set, a security guard helped Minho over the barrier and on to the stage. Jisung passed him a microphone and he began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Minho. As some of you may know, I am CB97's boyfriend and today is his birthday. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you hyung, you're an incredibly strong and inspiring person; you never fail to put others needs before your own; you always know how to make me smile. You're the love of my life and I wish you the happiest birthday." Chan was crying as Minho lead the crowd in a fast version of the birthday song. Minho pulled Chan into a hug as the crowd continued and handed the microphone back to Jisung. "I love you so much, happy birthday, I've got a surprise for you back home."

"Thank you so much, I love you oh god, I wish I could've spent more time with you today but this is the best thing you could've done. I can't wait to get home and just rest for once." Minho pulled back and wiped Chan's tears. 

"Come on let's go."


	4. Minchantober 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying to meet the parents.

Minho flew around the world for dance competitions but he'd never been as nervous as this trip made him. Him and Chan were flying to Australia to meet Chan's parents and Minho was terrified. His English was dreadful at the best of times and Chan's parents didn't speak much Korean. Chan had tried his best to get the other boy to relax but Minho had difficulties believing Chan's parents would accept their relationship, after introducing Chan to his own parents.

"Baby, I wouldn't fly you to another country to meet my parents, if my parents weren't ok with the gay thing. I promise you they know and want to meet you." Chan had a hand on each of Minho's shoulders as he spoke. "They're gonna love you."

"How am I supposed to talk to them? We don't even speak the same language." Minho's voice was shaky.

"I'll be a metaphorical bridge, I can translate for you and for them. It's gonna be ok, I'll be with you the whole time."

**

After they landed in Australia Minho was still apprehensive. They walked off the plane and through to boarder control hand-in-hand, Chan attempting to soothe Minho with small circles of his thumb. The passport checks went smoothly and they were quick through baggage claim. Minho's grip on Chan's hand tightened, as they got closer to the place Chan's parents were waiting for them.

Minho didn't know why he'd been so nervous, as Chan's parents engulfed both him and their son in a warm embrace. He finally felt his chest loosen and smiled at Chan, who was talking animatedly to his family. Minho heard Chan say his name but didn't really understand what was being said about him; he decided he didn't care. Minho trusted Chan and was extremely happy to be accepted into the family, even if he didn't speak the language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @squirreljisungy  
> And Instagram @theeastlight_sadie


	5. Minchantober 5

"Chan please eat something. I know you're ill but you need to eat," Minho spoke with a worried voice

"I'll throw it straight back up, there's no point," Chan groaned

"I'll toast you some white bread?"

"Fine, but that's it; I don't fancy throwing up again." Minho kissed Chan's forehead and left for the kitchen.

"How's he feeling?" Jisung asked Minho.

"Not great, he might just need to sleep it off but you know what he's like." Jisung nodded.

"He's lucky to have you."

"Yeah I guess he is," Minho chuckled lightly.

**

He took the toast back to Chan's bedside and fed him, much to the older boy's protests. Once Chan had finished, Minho tucked the duvet closer around him and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Sleep it off yeah? I'll come check on you later."

"Stay, please." Minho did; he held Chan's hand until he fell asleep and once again kissed his forehead, before heading to the convenience store to buy more anti-nausea medicine and some peppermint tea.


	6. Minchantober 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder

Chan falls asleep alone in his bed.

Minho comes home later.

Minho falls asleep next to Chan.

Thunder wakes up Minho.

Minho tries to block out the sound.

Minho's movement wakes up Chan.

Chan wraps his arms around Minho.

Minho relaxes.

Both boys fall asleep.


	7. Minchantober 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan choreograph a dance.

"If you still want to choreograph with me Chan, you're gonna have to look past the fact I'm a lot more experienced than you."

"Minho~ You know I'm just as capable as you."

"You wish," he paused; Chan shook his head. "Just teasing you baby." Chan giggled in the way Minho always found adorable, compelling the dancer to hug his muscular frame. "Although, you can't move as well as me old man." This time Minho giggled and Chan playfully pushed him away in false annoyance.

"I'm only one year older than you."

"Right lets do this."

The two were choreographing a piece for a group of trainers who were going to perform at the next JYP showcase. They managed to finish it after six hours of pretty much non-stop work, occasionally getting distracted by how hot their boyfriendwas.

"That went better than I thought it would." The two sat down next too each other, leaning against the mirror.

"Hey, we should do this more often," Chan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Do you wanna get a coffee on the way home?" Chan nodded and Minho pulled him to his feet. "And yes, we should definitely do this more often."


	8. Minchantober 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan babysit their neighbours kid Felix.
> 
> WARNING  
> -one mild mention of sex-

"What are you choreographing?" Chan walked in to the small studio room at the side of the house. 

"Oh, hey Chan. Not much." Chan wrapped his arms around the dancer's shoulders. 

"It looks good," he said to Minho with a peck to the cheek. "You look good." Minho giggled. 

"What do you want?" His lips lifted at the corners as he spoke. 

"It's Felix's mum, she wants us to babysit; I just wanted to make sure it was OK with you before agreeing to it."

"You know I love that kid, tell her yes." Chan went to leave. "You don't have to ask me." 

"I know, I just think it's better to check first," he paused, "I wish there was a way to have our own child right now, so we don't have to wait until we're able to adopt." 

"So do I Chan, but it's not gonna happen unless one of us gets a girl pregnant and I ain't letting you have sex with anyone but me." Chan chuckled at the boy in front of him. 

"I wouldn't dare." Chan kissed the shell of Minho's ear. "I love you so much." 

"I love you more." 

"I love you most." 

"I love you mostest." 

"Babe that doesn't even make sense." 

"Fight me." Minho attacked Chan's sides with his hands, causing the Australian to cry out and when the tickling began they ended up on the floor. 

They didn't hear Felix's mum opening the door to their apartment and jumped in surprise when a tiny body joined them. 

"We were just tickling I swear," Chan almost cries. Felix's mum just ignores him. 

"I'll pick him up in the morning. Please behave." The three boys nod. "I left some money on the table for you to order pizza. Have fun Felix, I love you." 

"I love you too mummy."


	9. Minchantober 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho becomes 3racha's backup dancer.

~sorry this is late I was at the BTS concert yesterday and didn't have a chance to write. There will be 2 up today~

Minho was the biggest 3racha fan, he had all the memorabilia and knowledge to prove it. He had even met the boys a handful of times. He was the first person in line for the every fansign and now he had been picked to be a backup dancer for them.

Over the meetings Minho had had with the boys, Chan had developed feelings for him. The way he smiled and laughed, and the way he spoke just made his day every time they spoke. Chan had no idea Minho had been picked as a dancer.

When Minho walked into the practice room, along with the other dancers, Chan's heart skipped a beat. Here was the the most beautiful boy he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He almost called out the younger boys name in surprise but managed to hold back.

Over the weeks that they trained together 3racha and the dancer's became pretty close. Chan and Minho especially so. The two would spend hours after practice talking about nothing and everything, admiring how amazing the other was. Chan really wanted to kiss Minho after all their interactions but was worried about the repercussions. Chan didn't want to lose Minho as a friend, he didn't want to put his trio's reputation on the line, he didn't want his heart to be broken.

After one of their long conversations Chan plucked up the courage to ask Minho to kiss him. He did, and Chan melted into it.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Chan murmured against Minho's lips.

"You should've asked sooner," Minho responded leaning in to attach their lips again.


	10. Minchantober 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance
> 
> ~written as a text conversation~

Minho: Baby~~~

Minho: I miss you~~~

Minho: I just wanna hold you again .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

Chan: I miss you too, Mon

Chan: I'll be back in Korea next month

Minho: Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Minho: I literally cannot wait to see you

Chan: we'll survive

Chan: we've gone longer than this before

Minho: I didn't realise how much I loved you back then 

Minho: (/∇＼*)｡o○♡

Chan: I love you too~~

Chan: I'll Skype you tomorrow, love

Minho: I'll be waiting~~ ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


	11. Minchantober 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy gets you nowhere

"Hey Felix, you seen Minho around?"

"Last time I saw him he was with Jisung."

"Oh thanks." Chan felt conflicted; Jisung was Minho's ex. What if Minho was thinking of going back to him. Chan shook his head. Minho wouldn't do that. Chan continued walking down the corridor, only to find Minho with Jisung's head buried in his chest. Chan felt a burst of anger rise within himself but quashed it, he didn't respond Minho to know he was here. He stormed off in the direction he had just came from and ended up punching a wall. "How are you so stupid? Letting yourself get hurt like that. You weakling!" Chan shouted at himself, before collapsing against the wall.

Minho walked by a few minutes later and found his boyfriend looking worse for wear.

"Chan, what happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"Go away Minho, run back to Jisung." Minho looked offended.

"What the hell Chan? What's wrong with you?"

"I saw the way you were holding him; I understand, if you wanna go back to him. I'm not as good as him anyway. I'll move on eventually." Chan felt his eyes burning but refused to let the tears fall.

"I can't believe you. Seriously? You know I only have eyes for you. You know Jisung's aro/ace. He came out to his parents and they didn't take it too well. I was comforting him as a friend," he paused. "Come find me when you trust me properly." Minho stalked away, ashamed and annoyed that Chan could even accuse him of cheating.

Later that day when they both had calmed down, Chan found Minho in a dance studio and apologised for being a bit of an awful boyfriend. Minho forgave him and they ended up making out pressed up against the mirror.


	12. Minchantober 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and his dad have an argument
> 
> WARNING  
> ~homophobia and mild homophobic language~

"Chan you can't date a Slytherin."

" You never had a problem before, dad."

"Slytherins and Gryffindors do not work well together."

"You're only saying that because Minho's a guy, aren't you? I've dated Slytherin girls and you've never had a problem with it. What's wrong with me a dating Minho?"

"He's a Slytherin Chan, he's not good for you."

"Dad. He makes me happy; he makes me feel special; he makes me feel loved. I don't care what house he's in, he's a genuine guy, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met. Why can't you see that?"

"BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY SON BEING A BLOODY FAIRY!"

"I'm bisexual dad, you said you were fine with it."

"Yeah well you were dating girls back then."

"Minho and I have feelings for each other that are stronger and more real than anything I had with those girls."

"I don't care. If you don't break up with him, I'm taking you out of Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me."


	13. Minchantober 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument about a number gets out of hand
> 
> WARNING  
> ~possible innuendo reference~

Minho and Chan were arguing, which wasn't a very common occurrence. They were arguing, if you could even call it that, about the number 13.

Chan was convinced that 13 was an unlucky number. On the 13th of March one year he sprained his wrist; the 13th of June the year after he broke a rib; on the 13th May a few years later his dog died, and these were just the most drastic unlucky things that had happened to him.

Minho, on the other hand, saw 13 as a lucky number. When he was 13, he got in to a prestigious dance school; on the 13th of August one year his parents had bought him new dance shoes and training clothes, without him asking; a few years later on the 13th of January he had become a BTS backing dancer.

The two were very set in their ways, arguing back and forth for, what felt like, hours. Minho was getting tired and increasingly frustrated and Chan was in no better way. Their voices were raised and their friends had been alerted to the goings-on.

"What on earth is happening in here?" Felix stuck his head round the door to the studio. The two boys immediately shut up. "Because it sounded really stupid." Minho and Chan blushed, realising the younger boy was right. "Now kiss and make up, agree to disagree, have passionate make up..."

"Don't you even dare to finish that sentence young man," Chan said in an authoritative tone.

"I was gonna say tickle fight but ok, have fun. I'm off to see, if Changbin wants to get ice cream together." The older couple shook their heads as Felix skipped away.

"Sorry Minho I was completely unreasonable and we should just agree to disagree."

"No it's me who should be sorry, I started this whole thing."

"Shut up and kiss me." He did.


	14. Minchantober 14

"Chan! Chan! I got in!" Minho ran into the room his boyfriend was in.

"You did, oh Minho, I'm so proud of you." Chan pulled Minho in to a tight embrace. "This is huge."

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"We'll make it through this, you'll still have your phone and I can come and visit you. Yes it'll be hard not seeing you everyday. Yes I'm going to miss you. Yes I'm going to find it harder to fall asleep. But this is your dream, this is what you've always wanted. I can't hold you back from that. I love you and I really am proud of you."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same about you." Chan chuckled and pecked Minho's forehead.

"I love you so much, Chan." Minho placed his lips on Chan's and wrapped his arms around the Australian's neck. Chan responded, moving his lips to slowly ply Minho's mouth open. They kissed for what felt like hours, before they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."


	15. Minchantober 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets a confession from an admirer, Chan helps him to let her down gently
> 
> WARNING  
> ~I used the S word (but don't tell anyone ㅋㅋ)~

Minho saw the note sticking out of his locker and immediately knew what it was. Another love letter. Sometimes he wished he was less good looking and not as nice, maybe then he wouldn't be inundated with unwanted confessions from girls who thought he was straight or whatever. This note was on a pink piece of card and read as follows:

_To Minho,_

_I have feelings for you._

_Romantic ones._

_Meet me for a date at the café near school, if you return my feelings._

_If not, please let me down gently._

_I know you're a good person._

_Love,_

_Song Minah_

_xxx_

He sighed, he couldn't wait to get home and tell his boyfriend about another hopeful girl about to get her heart broken. He was nice enough to always seek out his admirers to let them know face to face that he wasn't interested but he was getting tired and just wanted people to stop.

When he got home, Chan was waiting for him.

"How was your day, baby?" Chan greeted with a hug.

"Not bad. I got another note though."

"It could be worse." Minho looked sceptical. "It could be erotic poetry or something." Minho laughed at his boyfriend's lame attempt at a joke.

"I'm gonna start telling people I'm taken, I don't care if they know I'm gay anymore. I just want to stop feeling guilty about all the people I'm letting down. It doesn't help that I feel even more guilty when I realise I have you and shouldn't feel guilty about it at all."

"You're just too nice." Minho shook his head and smiled. "How about we head up to your room and watch some shitty BL drama?"

"Sounds good, I suggest SOTUS."

"That's a great shout."


	16. Minchantober 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU 
> 
> The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body.

Chan had just woken up and was on his way to see Jisung and Changbin. It was a relatively normal day: the weather was average; Chan was tired; he was going to write and produce with his friends. Chan stopped for his usual morning coffee, ordering and iced Americano and a blueberry muffin.

"Hey, I like your hoodie. Are you a 3racha fan?" A cute boy asked, Chan recognised those words.

"No, actually I'm a member." He smiled shyly at the boy in front of him. "And I think we might be soulmates."

"I just made a fool of myself in front of my soulmate, who also happens to be a member of my favourite musical trio? That's embarrassing." The boy spoke quickly, as if nerves had invaded his veins and put him on fast forward.

"Not embarrassing, more endearing or cute. I'm Bang Chan, by the way. It's nice to meet you soulmate." Chan held his hand out and his soulmate shook it.

"So you're CB97?" Chan nodded. "You're so cool, I wish I was half as talented as you; I wish I had your confidence and your skills and your looks now that I've seen your face. Omg this is kinda overwhelming."

"Hey calm down, it's ok. Breathe. What's your name? You haven't told me."

"Minho, Lee Minho. Sorry, I'm not usually like this."

"It's ok. How about I get your number and we get to know each other properly?"

"I like the sound of that."

They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways, but not before Chan planted a light kiss on Minho's cheek that made him blush harder than he ever had before.


	17. Minchantober 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is a warlock, Chan is well from a family of warlock haters and Minho has a habit of getting into trouble.

"Hey Chan, are you gonna come home soon? Mum's kinda freaking out," Felix aksed over the phone.

"I'm just trying to sort things out with Minho. He tried to help someone and it all went kinda tits up. I can't leave him."

"Well mum wants you home like right now so you need to have your story straight or she's gonna rip into you."

"I know, I know. I'll be back as soon as I can." He hung up before turning to his boyfriend. "You've really got to be more careful."

"I promise it won't happen again," Minho spoke, defeated.

"You always say that and then you end up with a werewolf baring its teeth at you in broad daylight or a vampire with its teeth way too close to your neck. I know being a human I have no idea what life is like for you but I get worried sick whenever you're like this. I mean is that your blood or the pixie's?"

"Mine, pixies have sharp claws. I'm fine honestly, your mother is probably the only person I truly fear. God only knows how you and your brother ended up being so accepting of us fae folk."

"School manages to steer you in the right direction, if your parents are as prejudiced as ours. And also there's you, how you were single when I met you blows my mind. You're a catch."

"Says you. Have you heard yourself sing or tap or seen yourself dance and that face of yours, I hit jackpot. As much as I love spending time with you, I really don't want your mother to kill you."

"You're right," Chan sighed, "I should head off." Chan pulled Minho in to a hug and kisses the scrapes on the young warlock's arms. "Stay out of trouble and rest up yeah? I'll call you later."

"I love you Chan, tell your mum you had to stay at school to do extra homework."

"Thank you, I love you too Minho." They parted ways with a short and sweet kiss on the lips.

Chan's mother was furious when Chan returned home, but he regretted nothing. Every moment spent with Minho was worth the anger his mother threw at him, even if the boy was always in some sort of trouble or pain.


	18. Minchantober 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

Minho gets home and falls straight in to Chan's arms on the sofa, taking his place on his boyfriend's lap. He pressed his back in to Chan's chest and Chan kisses the top of his head. They whisper I love yous and how are yous. They relish in each others company. They revel in the simplicity. They rely on their love for eachother. 

Chan's arms wrap around Minho, holding him, supporting him, comforting him. Minho leans in, holds on. They breathe as one being, not moving, not thinking. They love like their hearts have never been broken. They smile because love is all they need.

Minho turns his head to peck Chan on the lips. It's short. It's sweet. It's meaningful. The love they share, evident in every miniscule movement, touch, gaze. Their thoughts strewn across their faces, not caring who sees. Their bodies intertwined as one.

They love. They care. They adore. Because they are in love and no one can take that away from them.


	19. Minchantober 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff

"Hey Min, you hungry?" Chan asked as Minho walked in the door. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Chan in a backhug.

"Kinda, I've had a tough day." Chan turned in Minho's arms to face him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, the kids at dance were overly energetic today, impossible to control." Minho rested his forehead on Chan's shoulder.

"I was gonna make some chicken wings and fries. Do you wanna help?" Minho nodded as Chan pulled away from him. Chan hesitated, leaned in and pecked Minho on the nose. "I love you." Minho blushed and spoke the words back softly. Chan got the meat and potatoes out of the fridge and turned the oven on. Minho peeled and sliced the potatoes, occasionally bumping hips with Chan causing the Australian to giggle (Minho found this adorable and therefore kept doing it). They put the chicken and potatoe slices on baking trays with tinfoil and drizzled oil over the potatoes. They put them in the oven and set the timer. 

Minho used the time they were cooking to hook his fingers in Chan's belt loops and pull him closer. They kissed eachother, slowly and full of love. Chan's hands found their way to Minho's back pockets and squeezed. Minho squeaked in responded and Chan chuckled into his mouth. Minho ran his hands through Chan's curly hair, deepening the kiss. Before they could go any further their food was ready.

"Let's eat."


	20. Minchantober 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy fluff (extremely short)

Chan and Minho got home an hour ago; they ate, showered and got in to their pyjamas. They curled up in bed, intertwined as one. Minho yawned and buried his head in Chan's chest. Chan kissed Minho's forehead. Their breathing matched and they fell asleep to the comfort of each others warmth.


	21. Minchantober 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan talks to Jisung and Changbin about Minho
> 
> (All speech)

Chan: He's just so perfect you know? I just wanna spend all my time with him and tell him how special he is.

Jisung: You've told us before （＞ｙ＜）

Chan: I can't help it, he's all I think about

Changbin: It's great how much you love him and all, but we really need to finish this mixtape ASAP

Chan: You don't understand, all my inspiration at the moment is Minho. All I wanna write about is how much I love him.

Jisung: That's a great idea. We could all write about someone we love. We don't have to say who they are. You can write a verse for Minho, Changbin for Felix and me for Jeongin 

Changbin: You two have gone soft 

Jisung: You're joking right? Have you seen you and Felix, cutest couple of the year

Chan: Hey

Jisung: And you and Minho. Joint first

Changbin: Fair play Jisung, fair play

Chan: I could write about his beautiful eyes and how I get lost in them. And.. and his smile that never fails to cheer me up... And the way he moves as if angels' blood flows through his veins... And his smooth voice that always soothes me to sleep. His cooking and his attitude to life

Jisung: hashtag whipped bro

Chan: You wouldn't understand, you haven't kissed Minho, or held him and been held by him. He is the person I feel most comfortable and confident around. He's the person who makes me feel special and takes care of me. He makes sure I sleep enough and that I remember to eat. He stops me from overworking myself

Changbin: I feel you, Felix is the same for me

Jisung: You're both whipped huh?

Changbin: As if Jeongin doesn't make you feel the same way

Jisung: I'm not gonna comment on that

Chan: I'm gonna start on these lyrics so I can see Minho sooner

Changbin: cute


	22. Minchantober 22

Chan skipped into the room excitedly. "Your mum sent me a photo album."

"Oh dear lord, no." Minho nearly dropped the comic he was reading.

"I'm gonna look at baby pictures of my baby Minho~," Chan cooed.

Minho cringed, and curled in on himself slightly. "This is going to be so embarrassing, I had at least three awkward phases. They all merge in to one big awkward phase but they're different kinds of awkward."

"Babe, I don't think it matters. When I take you to Australia, I'll get my mum to show you my baby photos. Trust me, mine are probably worse. I was an actor and some of those costumes, well let's just say, they were awful," Chan laughed softly.

"Hyung~ I don't think you understand how bad they are," Minho whined 

"You're cute when you whine."

"Flattery won't work, you can't see those photos." Minho was stubborn but Chan was more set on his goal.

"How about if I see the photos, you get to send a mugshot of me to Jisung or Changbin?"

"Bribery? You stoop low Bang Chan." Minho chuckled and shook his head.

"I need to see these photos, I don't know why you're so embarrassed by them, I love you for who you are now and who you were when I met you. You are that person today because of your past and I want to know what that passed looked like, so I can love that version of you as well." Minho blushed at that.

"I love you so much."

"Can we look at the photos?" Chan asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Minho sighed. "Fine, let's get it over with."


	23. Minchantober 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan are secretly in love and completely unaware of eachothers feelings, but Chan is scared to come out to his best friend.

Minho and Chan were complete opposites. Minho was proud, loud and very openly gay. Chan on the other hand, was quiet (most of the time) and very very deep in the closet. They had been friends ever since Chan had moved to Korea and started at Minho's school. Over the years they had been friends, Chan had developed feelings for Minho: feelings that weren't platonic. Chan really struggled with the realisation: he was in love with his best friend who thought he was straight. Chan wanted to kick himself for being so scared. Minho was gay himself, he would hopefully accept the fact Chan was pansexual. Chan knew this fear was irrational, but his brain told him he was a freak for liking more than one gender and his brain told him Minho would agree.

Minho noticed Chan was quieter than usual, always avoiding eye contact and shoving headphones in his ears. This worried Minho. Chan always talked to him about his problems, but this time he was keeping it all to himself. Minho wondered if Chan was annoyed at him or if he had done something wrong. He knew he had to confront Chan.

When lunch came round, Minho managed to corner the Australian in the toilets. There were better places they could talk but this is the only available option at the time. 

"You alright hyung? You've been avoiding me," Minho asked with concern.

"I'm just tired and worried about my music; I'm behind where I want to be at the moment."

"Are you still that's it? You've been awful quiet lately. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Chan was not fine, his best friend, his crush had corned him and he had no idea how to even begin telling Minho how he felt.

"You can trust me; I won't judge you; I'm here for you buddy." The dreaded 'b' word. Chan had been buddy zoned by the love of his life. He knew it was irrational but tears started forming in his eyes. He willed them not to fall but he knew there was no use trying, Minho could see right through him. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No it's not you I promise."

"But how can I help you I hate seeing you like this."

"I... I'm... This is really tough just give me a minute." Chan took deep breaths and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't want you to think any different of me, when I tell you this."

"I won't."

"I'm p..."

"It's ok Chan, breathe, I love you no matter what."

"I'm pan...," he paused, looking for Minho's reaction. "I'm pansexual."

"Cool. I'm here for you. I support you. You're still Bang Chan my best mate." Chan crumbled in to Minho's arms. "You're alright." Chan nodded into Minho's chest. "Is there anything else." The pause before Chan nodded again was enough for Minho to know he was lying. "You can tell me."

"I don't wanna." 

"Please~" Minho tried acting cute and surprisingly it worked.

"I may or may not... have a..." He took a deep breath, struggling to get his words out. He let out a deep breath and tried again. "I may or may not have a crush on..." he trailed off unable to finish.

"Who?" Minho sounded forceful, almost possessive in response.

"You." Chan backed up against the wall, waiting for the shout of anger or the shove of rejection, but it never came. He opened his eyes that he had unknowingly closed and saw the small smile on Minho's lips.

"And all this time I thought I was in love with a het." Chan laughed and Minho shook his head amused.

"Wait what? You like me?" Minho's only response was a shy nod.

"Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Chan was speechless: this morning he had expected to avoid Minho at all costs and now the boy of his dreams was asking to kiss him. Instead of a vocal answer he wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, closed his eyes and closed the gap. Their lips touched and it was the sweetest thing either of them had ever had to endure.

 

A/N there's not enough pan representation in media, so I'm putting myself out their


	24. Minchantober 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho hates licorice

"Whoever brought licorice in to this dorm put your fists up! I'm going to fight!" shouted an annoyed Minho. What he wasn't expecting was Chan to sheepishly poke his head around the kitchen door and raised his hand in shame.

"My parents sent me some, after all Australian licorice is the best," he admitted.

"But it stinks out the entire cupboard. You know I hate licorice."

"It'll be gone before the end of the week, I promise."

"Oh and you're not getting any kisses until at least a week after it's gone."

"Come on babe, that's gonna be harder for you than for me."

"Oh really?"

"Last time you said that, you caved within the same day. You can't be without physical affection." Chan chuckled softly at Minho's offended face. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute," Minho said defiantly.

"No you're right." Minho's face lit up. "You're adorable." And it fell.

"Oh, screw you."

"You won't even kiss me, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Can you two please flirt elsewhere, Felix is hungry and I'm tired, I don't want to fight with him." Changbin said, barging into the room.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on Minho, baby Changbin wants to cook."

"Hyung, you're the worst."

"You love me really Min."

"And I hate myself for it." The two laughed softly and headed to the couch, where they proceeded to cuddle for the rest of the evening.


	25. Minchantober 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan talks to Changbin about how much he loves his husband

"We've been married for 6 years and I ask myself every day why I'm in such a committed relationship with a person that puts milk before their cereal and ice cream on their pizza," Chan said to Changbin. "He's perfect in every other way but his food habits still confuse me. He even eats his fries with chocolate sauce."

"And you still manage to look lovesick, when you talk about his flaws. I thought we can to complain about our husbands, not comment on how much we love their 'quirky' faults.

"You once told me how much you loved Felix's ability to annoy you out of your most calm moods."

"Fair enough. How's the adoption going along?"

"We're in the final stage." Chan's face lit up at the thought of the boy him and Minho were finalising the adoption for. "Changmin will be ours before we know it. Minho's face whenever we visit him is the brightest thing I've ever seen; I fall in love with him more every time."

"That's cute."

"I can't help it. He has my whole heart but I always seem to find more to give." Chan's face was dreamy with a smile. "I never knew it was possible to feel this strongly for another human being."

"You should really be getting home, it's date night."

"Oh yeah, say hi to Felix for me." Chan stood and gave Changbin a short, parting hug.

"Will do, see you soon bro."

"See ya."

**

"I'm home!"

"Hey Chan, how was Changbin?"

"Good, how was your day?" Minho pecked Chan on the lips.

"Could've been worse. It's better now your home. Pizza and romcom?"

"How could I say no to that?" They chuckled slightly and curled up on the sofa. They ordered pizza and watched the first romcom they could find on Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on route to the airport, day 26 may be late. Sorry xx


	26. Minchantober 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> ~I'm on vacation, so updates may be delayed until the end of the month, but I will still have a shot up for every day~

Minho woke up in Chan's arms; he moved closer and snuggled into his neck. He breathed in deeply and relaxed. Chan wasn't awake and probably wouldn't be for a while, so Minho just lay their. Thoughts of their time together and all the birthdays they had shared, flooded his mind. Happiness filled his body and a smile took over his face. He was content with his life and his love. His heart was full and his love forever growing. He thought about the future they could have: marriage, kids; a family. He could feel Chan starting to stir and kissed his neck.

"Morning hyung."

"Morning sunshine, happy birthday baby." Chan kissed the top of his head, his voice slow with sleep. "What do you wanna have for breakfast?"

"You? I don't want to get up."

"I like that idea." They made love until they were too tired to continue. Afterwards they took a bath and relished in eachothers company.

"I love you Minho. So much."

"I love you too."


	27. Minchantober 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

"You're cute as Hell."

"Coincidentally that's where I came from."

"Sorry, would you like to order?"

"An iced americano and a chocolate muffin, please. Oh and your number, I think we might be soulmates. I'm Lee Minho."

"Bang Chan, that's my name, I'm not telling you to bang someone called Chan."

"Cute, when's your shift over?"

"In 2 hours."

"I'll be here."


	28. Minchantober 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANGINHO get engaged and don't tell anyone.

"Have you seen the ring on Minho's finger? D'you think his parents gave it to him for his birthday?" Jeongin asked Seungmin.

"I thought he bought it himself."

"What if it's from Chan? He's been thinking about proposing for a while," interjected Jisung.

"He'd have told us he was going to, surely. I wouldn't be able to keep quiet about getting engaged."

"Well Felix, there aren't many things you can keep to yourself."

"As if you're any better, Changbin," Seungmin retorted.

"They have been acting closer together recently though, it's like they've re-entered honeymoon phase." Jisung nodded at Felix's statement. "Why don't we ask them?"

"Rock, paper, scissors? Loser asks them." Changbin held his fist out ready and the others joined him. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They kept playing until only one person hadn't won, it was Jisung.

"Here I go, wish me luck." There was a cheer of 'fighting' and the group held their fists up.

Chan and Minho were curled up together in the living room, completely in their own world. They were whispering and smiling and sharing small kisses all over eachothers faces at random lulls in conversation. Jisung felt rude for wanting to intrude, but he'd lost and now he had to ask them. He coughed announcing his presence.

"Oh hey Sungie, you alright?" asked Minho. Jisung nodded.

"Just wondering, erm we noticed, well the ring on Minho's finger, we wondered if you, erm were, like, erm, well engaged or something." Chan laughed at the awkwardness of the boy's question.

"Yes we are, we were waiting for you to notice, we weren't being subtle." Chan chuckled through his words.

"Jisung, do you want to be my best man?"

"Me?" Minho nodded.

"You're my best friend, after Chan, I want you to be part of the wedding."

"Yes 100%! Congratulations by the way. I'm happy for you guys." The smile on Jisung's face was contagious, his excitement palpable. "I hope the future is as bright as your past."


	29. Minchantober 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is the leader of a supposedly dangerous biker gang and his boyfriend Minho is openly gay and an activist. Here's a snippet of their life

"Oh you're back? Is everything alright?"

"I missed the last bus."

"Oh Minho, you poor thing. I'll drive you back."

"But the whole city knows who you are; what will they think of you driving someone like me home. You've got a reputation to hold up as the scariest-biker-gang-leader in Seoul."

"You're more important than my reputation baby, besides I have two bikes, the one I ride as 'Chris' and my private one I can ride as 'Bang Chan'."

"You're sure this is ok?"

"Well I'd offer to let you stay here but some of the members would at least attempt to hurt you at any chance they got. It's safest for me to take you home."

"Thank you, I'll just let my roommates know. I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Chan lead them to the back of the gangs headquarters, which was fronted by music shop. He took some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the seat of a lilac motorbike to take out his spare leathers. He handed them to Minho and left him there, while he headed inside to grab two helmets, a purple one for himself and a green one for Minho. Chan mounted the bike and put the key in the ignition.

"Hop on Min, hold tight." Minho joined Chan on the bike and wrapped his arms around Chan's waist. "Whatever you do, don't let go, I don't want you getting hurt. I also like the feeling of your arms around me." Chan smiled and Minho blushed.

"I never want to let go." Minho giggled and held Chan tighter.

"Ok, let's go." Chan revved the engine twice before he took off, taking Minho down the backstreets to his apartment. 

***

They arrived at the apartment block and Chan walked Minho to his door.

"Keep the leathers, you might need them again." Minho smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for this, I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Baby, I would do anything for you. You're no trouble at all."

"I know, I know. I just can't help feeling like that."

"I love you and nothing's going to change that. I would drive you across the entire country, if you needed me to. That would be no trouble for me. I enjoy helping you and supporting you. Not because you need it but because I want to be there for you. I know my job, if you can even call it that, makes our relationship hard work and means I can't see you as often as I'd like. I want to do anything I can to show you how much I care."

"Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart." Just as they leaned in for a parting kiss, the door burst open and they pulled away from each other. Minho turned a disapproving eye on Hyunjin and shook his head.

"Wait this is your boyfriend? I thought he was called Chan." Minho nodded. "You do realise he's dangerous right? Oh I swear to god, if you hurt my best friend, I will hurt you."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Minho, and Chris is my professional persona." He put air quotes around professional. "My real name is Bang Chan and I'm much, erm nicer in my private life. I'm close to my mother and I often donate to charity. I care more about your friend than I do about anything else."

"But if you do hurt him, even accidentally, I will come after you."

"Understood." Chan paused and looked at Minho. "I'll call you when I get back, let you know I'm ok." He spared a look at Hyunjin, before kissing Minho on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Get home safe, talk to you later. Sorry about Hyunjin, I should have told him."

"Don't be silly, it's sweet that he cares about you."

"I'm right here."

"Sorry. I'm gonna head off now. Bye Hyunjin. See you soon baby." Minho blushed slightly and squeezed Chan's hand.

"Drive safe."

"Always." Chan pecked Minho's cheek again and left slowly, holding Minho's hand until he could no longer reach.

***

"I can't believe you're dating a gang member. You're so innocent."

"Hyunjin, he's a sweetheart. Honestly there's not a bad bone in his body."

"I'm still going to worry about you until I get to know him properly."

"Fair enough, but trust me, if anything goes even slightly tits up, I will tell you. I love him, he says he loves me. Let me have this and hopefully it will last. Anyway, it's getting late.im gonna get ready for bed."

"G'night Minho."

"Night Hyunjin."


	30. Minchantober 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute high school AU after school

Minho is walking home from school, music in his ears and a bounce in his step. It's Friday, so he can dance all weekend and he's excited. The weekend also means he gets to spend more time with Chan.

Suddenly an arm is round his shoulders. He jumps.

"Hey Minho, how was school?"

"Chan!! Don't do that. You scared the life out of me. You're lucky I didn't hit you."

"Sorry not sorry. But how was your day?"

"Could've been worse. Same old school really. I guess this means you've invited yourself round to mine?"

"Yup, can I stay tonight? My brother's been acting up and my parents want me out if the house while they deal with it."

"You know you're always welcome. My mum treats you like her own son."

"Son in law to be." Chan jokingly places a hand on his heart and fakes a tear.

"We're too young to be thinking about marriage." Minho gently pushes Chan away, only for the older boy to lean closer and peck his cheek.

"But baby, marriage is in our future." Chan giggles and Minho punches his chest lightly.

"You're so not funny."

"I can be funny."

"Dad jokes and puns just make you look, I dunno, foolish?" It's Minho's turn to giggle. "And I love you for it."

"Love you too." Chan reaches for Minho's hand and squeezes. They walk the rest of the way to Minho's house hand-in-hand, only to collapse in a pile of limbs on Minho's bed.


	31. Minchantober 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween - Chan escorts his little brother Felix for Trick or Treating and bumps into his crush at one of the houses.

Felix and Chan were far in to their trick or treat adventure. Felix had a handful of small bags full of sweets and chocolates but he refused to go home. He wanted more, so he could share it with his friends and with Chan. Chan on the other hand was tired, he rarely got a full night sleep and the night before had been no exception. On top of all that, he had to leave at 6 the next morning to meet their dad at the airport and drive him home. 

They turned down a street that was closer to home than the previous one and started knocking on the doors. The first house belonged to an old lady in a witch's hat who gave Felix a 'Crunchie'; the next was a family with a teenage daughter who gave out a small handful of 'Tangfastics'; the third house didn't answer the door. Chan rang the bell of house number 109 and got the shock of his life when 'He' opened the door. 'He' was Lee Minho, dance genius and comic relief: the love of Chan's life. 'He' also happened to be Felix's dance teacher. Minho was dressed as a giraffe and Chan was overcome with a feeling of shyness. Minho looked adorable and doorky and so bloody attractive. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought of wanting to kiss him. Amongst his internal turmoil, Felix and Minho were having an animated conversation about dance. It was like Chan wasn't there. Until...

"My brother thinks you're hot."

"Felix no, I'm so sorry Minho, if this made you uncomfortable, I'll make sure he doesn't say that again, I'm sorry, we should probably go, I guess I'll see you on Friday, for Felix's dance class, not that I don't want to see you, but because it wouldn't make sense, I should g..."

"You're not bad yourself."

"Wh..what?"

"You're pretty good looking. How about I meet you for coffee before Friday?"

"I'd like that, can I have your number?"

"I think you already have it." Minho laughed and Chan tried to join in.

"Right of course, I'll see you around."

"I'll text you, cutie."

"Can I have a treat?"

"Of course Felix, it's Halloween after all."

"What do you say Felix?"

"Thank you Minho teacher!! See you on Friday." The two brothers left, Chan sparing a glance back at Minho, who's composure had slightly broken. "My brother and teacher are tomatoes." Chan shook his head fondly at his brother.

"Let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @squirreljisungy  
> And Instagram @theeastlight_sadie


End file.
